All is Fair in Love and War
by Fang-sama
Summary: Sakura is 22 singal and adopted by Kanna village. When deffending her new home she falls for Kyuzo. Now she is stuck with choice. love or family?KyuzoxOC was Love in the Mist of war. mabey lemons.Also name change for main chacter! m to be safe! first fic!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

The Beginning

**Disclaims: I own Sakura only! If I owned Samurai 7 no one would die. **

**R&R and enjoy ^-^ [my first fanfic so… bring on the flames!]**

"I'm alive". Those were the first words that went through my head. I was lying on the battlefield bloody and broken. One of the Great Airships crashed on top of me, and yet I'm alive. The battle was lost, the Great War was over. It was over because my team and I failed in the blood bath battle of Sakura Mountain. I start to walk away when I realize that I'm the luckiest 12-year-old girl alive. First I was chosen to be a commander for squad 6 in the army, then I master my twin katanas 6 months before the war started and before I turned 8 years old, then I survive one of the most horrible crashes in history and I can walk away from it! Damn I'm good! "OWWWWWWCCCHHH!" I yelled. I broke my arm and sprained my ankle but I still walked on to the village of Kanna for medicine, water, food, and hopefully a home.

"Grandma! Grandma!" 8-year-old Kirara screamed. "Yes what's the matter?" Grandma answered. " A girl walked into the village! She has two swords, a broken arm, and passed out as so as she walked across the bridge!" Kirara yelled. She and grandma ran out to the bridge where I collapsed. "Mummanmms" I mumbled." What?" Kirara asked. "Hello… I'm Sakkura." I said quietly then passed out again. "Help me bring her inside. She will live with us." Grandma said.

**To be continued! R&R please and don't be too harsh this is my first fanfic. But bring on the flames and compliments!**


	2. Chapter 2 The City and the Samuria

2. The City and what the Samurai

Yo people how are you? Well I'm trying to upload a new chapter every day at least! I'm on fall break so I have a lot of time on my hands. R&R

Disclaims: See first chap

Ten years later…..

"Sister, why do you wear a mask and cape all the time? I don't even know what you look like!" Kamatchi whinnied. "It's easier to hide my past by hiding my apprises. Plus know one knows what I look like." I said. I wore an all black cape that touched the ground and had sleeves. I also wore an all black mask that covered my neck. I had black gloves to. I felt the ground begin to shiver. An earthquake mabey, I thought. Then I heard the familer hum of matchines come strait for us. "Kamatchi get down!" I yelled. Right as we hit the floor a nobouseri ship crashed through our house. It tor the house completely in half!

I grabbed Kamatchi's hand and ran. "Run Kamatchi run!" I screamed. "What about Kiara?" Kamatchi screamed. "She said that she would be at the shrine with the other farmers. I hope they are oAAAAHHHH! I said then screamed. A crimson spider hit me in the back for no apparent reason. We landed in the bush by the stream. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I demanded an answerer. I looked at me then left. " YOU SON OF A GUN GET BACK HERE!" I screamed. " Sister lets go to the shrine to makes sure every one is ok." Kamatchi said climbing out of the bush. "O.k." I said as we ran to the shrine.

…

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Manzo yelled. "Don't yell my ears hurt. And a giant Nobouseri crashed through our house with us inside it then I was hi in the back and thrown in to a bush with Kamatchi. " I sated . " I can't stand them any more!" Kamatchi cried while trying to pull the twigs out of her hair. " Then we will fight them. We will need to hire samurai in the city with the rice we have." The Elder said. Manzo was going to protest when Riketchi and I cut in and said in unison " I'll go to the city and we will fight them off!" We stared at each other for a moment then I chuckled. " I think I know two samurai that will help us." I said. "Good, good." The Elder said.

Kirara, Riketchi, Kamatchi, and I walked to the city called Kougakyo to find the samurai that I knew. When we walked in the gates we stared our search instantly. "The rice!" Riketchi yelled. "Damn" I mumbled as I ran after the thief. I passed Riketchi like a black blur. Right when I almost caught him some on knocked him down and he dropped the rice. I caught the rice and put it down and jumped the burglar. "You son of a bitch you are so lucky that I'm in a good mood right now other wise you would be dead!" I yelled while shaking the burglar by the neck caller. I dropped him and picked up the rice. "Thank you young sir." I said to the boy who knocked down the thief. "No problem. I'm Katsushiro." He said. " This is Kirara, Kamatchi, Rikechi and I'm Sakura." I said pointing to each of us. "Um can we ask you a question?" Rikechi asked. Kirara was about to say something when I cut in. "Would you help us with our problem?" I asked. "Sure what is it?" Katsu asked. I told him our problem and what happened earlier. "O.k. I'll help you. Whoa what's that?" He asked. "I don't know lets check it out." I said. It was an other burglary gone wrong. I started to walk away when I saw that familiar face. After the dramatic scean, I ran to the samurai in white. " Kambei-Dono!" I called. He stopped and looked at me. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I knew that you survived old man. You don't know my but I saved your life and you owe me." I said. I explained every thing and then asked "Will you join us?" " Oh and don't give me that crap about being an empty shell alright." I added. " I will fight for your cause." He said. "Exhalent." And with that we found a place to sleep and went to bed. But I kept having a dream about a samurai in a red trench coat with blond hair. I woke up in the middle of the night. "Well, that was weird." I said. Then I went back to bed and still had the dream about the red trench coat and fair hair samurai.

Thanks for reading. This story is sort of like the one where the title means crimson lightning except my character only knows Kambie and Roji. R&R ^-^!


	3. Chapter 3 The Entertainer and Robot

3. The Entertainer, Robot, and Loner

"Sakura… wake up. Wake up damn it!" Katsu yelled. " I'm up! What a horrible night mere. Thank you Katsushiro." I said. " You were screaming in your sleep. It scared all of us." He stated. "I'm so sorry. I had a dream were I was shot over and over in the chest." I said. I left out the part of the samurai with blond hair and a red trench coat though. " Well we need to find samurai so…lets go already." I said stretching. "But you didn't eat." Rikechi said. "I ate early when you were all asleep. I'm fine really." I said as I walked out the door. "Come On! Hurry up!" I yelled from a distance.

"Well this is sad." I said as the six samurai we asked walked away. " Hey look it's the robot that we saw at the burglary." Kamatchi said pointing to an 8-foot tall robot standing in the distance. Kamatchi ran over to him and said "Hi". "Hi" the machine replied. Kamatchi told him the story of why we are here and every thing. "Of course I'll help! I can take a hundred nobouseri my self!" Kikuyu boasted. Kambei and the others came back with an older looking samurai that had a scare on this left cheek. "Hello I'm Gorobei." He said. After we introduced our selves we settled in for the night.

"Wake up! Wakeupwakeupwakeup! Katsu yelled while shaking me. "Damn it I said stop shooting me Kyuzo! Wait what's going on?" I yelled then said. Every one stared at me as if I was crazy. "Who's Kyuzo?" Gorobei asked. "I have no idea." I said truefuly. "Damn I hate these dreams!" I said. "HMmmmm" Kambie said. "You remind me of some one when you're pissed off like that, you know." Kambie said I went silent. "Sakura… Earth to cherry blossom, hello come in cherry blossom?" Kiku said every one laughed including me. "Why do you wear a mask Sakura-dono?" Gorobie suddenly asked. "It's just better this way. But come on I have a good feeling that we will find a samurai today." I said.

…..

While walking around the city, we found an add that read " Hiring samurai for body guards at the Magistrates home." Hey lets check this out." I offered. " We might find some one skilled." We walked to the address on the sign and looked around. Then I saw the samurai I saw in my dreams. " Kyuzo" I whispered. I went back to too the rest of the group and reported that there are two main body guards that are good. "Well we need some one on the inside to gain their trust." Kambie said. " I'm on it. If I don't come back I either got the job or I died." I said then left. The only thought that went through my mind was " Kyuzo, how do I know you?"

To be continued! R&R ^-^


	4. Chapter 4 OMG

4. OMG YOU"RE HOT!

Hey people how r ya. I haven't gotten any reviews yet so please R&R

Disclaims: see 1st chap.

It was finally my turn for my addition as a bodyguard. "Next!" One of the other guards called. "What's your name?" the magistrate asked. "Sakura Aymma" I replied with a curtsy. " Where is your sword? And why do you wear a mask and cape?" He asked. "Here are my swords." I said as I pulled out my twin katanas in their ingle sheath [think of Kyuzo's swords except they are all black with red stripes]. " And why I wear a mask and cape is none of your concern. I'm still loyal weather I choose to hid my face and body or not." I said. " Very well. But before you can be my bodyguard you must best one of my bodyguards. No one has bested either of them. You may choose your opponent." This will be interesting, I thought. "You in the red with two swords, what's your name?" I asked even though I already knew from my dreams. "Kyuzo." He said with a voice as cold as ice. "Challenge" I said. He came out to the arena and drew his swords. We circled each other for a little bit, then we lunged. He swiped at my head with one sword and tried slash my arm with the other. I ducked and went into a roll. He lunged at me again with both swords in front of him. I slid on my knees under Kyuzo then I hooked my left foot at his waist. Then I pulled him back and put my other foot on his back. Finally I grab both of his wrists and put them behind his back with one hand and I slipped my sword under his neck. "How did you do that?" Kyuzo asked dumbfounded. " Amazing! You are hired" The magistrate said. I got off Kyuzo and helped him up, when I picked up one of my swords I whispered in Kyuzo's ear "You're pretty hot ya know." Then I walked away so that I could start my shift. "Kyuzo are you ok? You're blushing." The other bodyguard said. " I'm fine Hygo." Kyuzo said. "She just called me hott that's all."

Sorry for the short chapters I'll try to make them longer. R&R


	5. Chapter 5 The Shift

5. The Shift

Disclaims: see first chap

Inside the magistrate's house was beautiful. The walls had paintings all over them, vases had flowers that I've never seen before or heard of. There was even a separate room for the main bodyguards [Hygo, Kyuzo, and me]. " Um… I just moved here so what's the magistrates name?" I asked Hygo. " Aomarro". He said. " Sakura, you will have a shift with Kyuzo." Aomarro said. " O.K" I said. No one could see it but I was smiling under my mask. " I'm sorry but there is only one chamber for my main bodyguards. You will have to share the room." Aomarro said. " Fine with me!" I said with a laugh. Kyuzo and Hygo just looked at me. " What, you never shared a room with a girl before?" I asked. " After the Great War the Emperor assigned them to me. They have been here ever since. The also live here, so no they haven't shared a room with a girl." The magistrate explained. " Don't worry I don't have germs or something." I said trying to hid a laugh. This will be interesting, I thought. "We will eat dinner then you two will start your shift." His Highness declared. We all nodded.

I could feel someone staring at me. I instantly felt like I was under a lot of presser. Kyuzo, I thought. I turned around really fast; just to meet Kyuzo's gaze. " O.K. I know that you probable hate me because of what happened in the arena, but quite staring daggers at my back. It's creeping me out." I said. He looked at me then walked around me to catch up with the others.

After dinner, Aomarro asked me to take a night shift with Kyuzo. I agreed of course, I mean how else am I going to ask him to join our group? Plus he offered me a lot of money. Hehe, I thought. Money and a hott samurai what else could a girl ask for?

" Your shift doesn't start until later. You and Kyuzo should sleep." The magistrate said bringing me out of my slightly disturbing thoughts. "Thank you" I said with a curtsy. I walked to our corridors thinking of my adoptive family and my friends. Oh I hope you guys are ok, I thought. Then I walked into the room that we all shared. It was dark and cold. Then I saw a pair of red eyes with gold in then, staring at me. " Relax it's just me Kyuzo." I said calmly. He just rolled over. There was only one bed in the room. One takes the day shift, one takes the night shift, I thought. The bed was huge; it could hold thee people and still have wiggle room. The blanket on top was dark blue with gold stripes on it. The bed it's self was a few inches off the ground. Kyuzo was on the left of it. So I took off my shoes and got in on the right. I still had my cape and mask on but I took off my gloves. " Good night Kyuzo." I said. " Good night." He replied with the same ice-cold voice.

"Wake up… I said wake up." Kyuzo ordered. " I'm up… I'm up." I half slurred half mumbled. When I finished rubbing my eyes and finally opened them, I found that I wasn't on my side of the bed any more. I was shivering, huddled, and basically hugging Kyuzo! " Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" I said jumping up. Kyuzo got out of bed and pulled on his coat. Damn I was so tired earlier that I didn't even notice that he took it off, I thought pulling on my gloves. Kyuzo pulled on his boots and handed me a box. " What's this?" I asked confused. " We didn't see you at dinner. Hygo wanted me to give this to you." He simply stated in a I-know-all tone. " Tell him I said thanks." I said. I will never admit it but he kinda freaks me out… Hygo does any way.

" So do I guard out side or what?" I asked. " Inside." Kyuzo said. "O.K." I said Putting the box of food into a backpack I barrowed.

It was almost five in the morning, when Hygo came in to take over. " Thanks for the food." I whispered. The Magistrate was sleeping a few feet away. " You're welcome." He said. I got up bowed and left. I need sleep, I thought. When I came to the place where we stayed, it was destroyed. I asked around and then finally came to a metal shop. Surprisingly every one was up except Kamatchi and Kiku. " Hey I'm back." I said in a hushed voice. " Welcome, I'm Mossimanona the shop owner. Your are Sakura right?" I nodded. " Your sister, Kiara-dono, filled me in on ever thing." He said. "Good. Thank you for your help." I said. He just smiled. " What's your name?" I asked a samurai with orange hair. " Heiatchi. I joined your group." He said with a smile. " Hey every one." I said. " I have good news and bad news." By now every one was up. " The good news is, I got the job. The bad news is that the guy that I have a shift with doesn't like me." I said. " Why doesn't he like you?" Gorobie asked. " That is classified." I sated. Before any one could question me further, I said, " I brought food!" every one dropped the subject so they could eat.

When I went back to work Kyuzo had a cut on his neck. " Aww… did I miss the fun?" I asked. "No." Kyuzo said. I barley know him yet I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. " Well let me help you." I offered. "…" Was the answer I got. Since he didn't eat me, I pulled out a bandage and a water bottle. "Hold still." I commanded. After I bandaged him up I walked around with him as my shift. " Do you know Shimada Kanbei?" Kyuzo finally asked. I gulped, and then answered, " Yes, I know him." I waited for him to reply. " He cut my neck." Kyuzo finally answered. I could only nod. " Are you in his group of samurai?" He asked. I stayed silent. " Yes." I answered. " I'll join your group on two conditions." He said. That surprised me a little. " 1. You fight me after I kill Kanbei," he continued. Oh Kanbei is going to get it! There is no way in hell that he could kill Kyuzo. He just signed his own death satificit! I thought. " 2. Show me who you are." He finished. " Fine as long as I only remove my mask and you still act surprised when the other see me got it?" I asked.

" Fine." Kyuzo replied. With that settled, I pulled of my hood and my mask. Kyuzo could only stare. My eyes were like blue fire, my hair was all pined up into a bun but the color war midnight black, and I didn't have a single scare or scratch on my face. Then I pulled my mask back on, and pulled my hood over that. I thought that I could hear Kyuzo sigh, but it was probably my imagination.

We finished our shift and then I went back to our temporary home. I was pissed, and you could tell too. Why was I pissed off, you ask? It's because of Kanbei. First he tries to kill Kyuzo, the he signs his own death papers and finally he told my nothing of this! What the hell man? " KANBEI SHIMADA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I entered the shop. Every one stared at my and then pointed to Kanbei in the corner making plans or something. " Um… can we sort this out without violence?" Hei-san asked. " NO THAT SON OF A BITCH DIES NOW!" I yelled even louder looking at my victim. He finally looked up at me when I was standing over him. The gang watched from the shadows of the shop. " What?" Kanbei asked in a calm tone. Then I snapped. I grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out side. " OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW LET ME GO DAMN IT!" He yelled. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FOUGHT KYUZO HUH? OR WHY YOU PLAN TO FIGHT HIM AFTER THE BATTLE! OR THE FAT THAT YOU ACTRLY THINK THAT YOU COULD KILL HIM!" I yelled in his face. "O.K. I'm sorry I'll inform you next time alright?" Kanbei begged. " Fine, and I got Kyuzo to join our group." I said while trying to pull my hand out of his hair. " Really? How did you pull that off? When Kanbei asked Kyuzo nearly killed him." Gorobie asked. " He asked to see what I looked like, and asked me to fight him after he kills Kanbei." I simple stated. " Did you agree?" Kamatchi asked. " Yes, now if you excuse me I have to go back to work." I said walking away. The last thing I thought was, Kyuzo I hope that you kick Kanbei's ass. I want a rematch. I smiled to myself as I walked to the very person I was thinking about. Too bad he'll never know.

Hey sorry for the wait! R&R


	6. Chapter 6 The Traitor!

Sorry for the LONG wait. I was extremely busy. But here and thanks u guys who reviewed! And Kat I didn't read that other stories yet but I will.

Any enjoy! ^-^

6. Traitor

When I got back to work, I kept catching Kyuzo looking at me then talk to Hygo. Shit, I thought when I saw Hygo's surprised expression. "Sakura, we are having a problem with a group of ronin samurai. Will you help us exterminate them?" He asked. "OK" I said after a long period of silences. As I passed Kyuzo I gave him a What-the-hell-is-going-on look. All he did was stare at the floor. , I thought.

TWO HOUIRS LATER…

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kamatchi screamed as we ran away from Kyuzo and Hygo. I found out that Kyuzo deliberately told on me because Hygo asked if he knew any thing. Though he didn't tell him every thing like... he didn't mention the farmers or where we were staying. Still though all I could think was TRATOR! You lying, backstabbing, two-sword traitor! We lost them when we dashed into an ally. "Well you can through trash at me now." I said with a slight chuckle. "It's ok. You didn't know that he was still loyal to the other side." Heiatchi said trying to comfort me. "Thanks " I replied. "I think I might know some one else, though we aren't close so don't get your hopes up." I said while rubbing my hands. "What's his name?" Asked Kanbei, A.K.A Mr. Nosey. "It was something catchy like Shigorai or Mirodji or somethin like that." I replied. I knew his name and I knew he and Kanbei were partners in the Great War. I just have to play dumb a little longer, I thought. " You mean Shiroji?" Kanbei replied more than asked. "Yeah! You know him." "Yes he was my old mate." Katsu game Kanbei a What! Look.

When we arrived in the city it we just stared at it. It was all lit up in lanterns and smelled of lovely alcohol. Kiara looked at me and could tell that I was smelling the air. " Is some thing wrong?" She asked me. "No, it's just that I haven't alcohol in 2 years. Oh I miss it." I said more too me than to any one else. Every one was staring at me. " No im not an alcoholic. O.K?" they kept staring. "What!" I yelled. Heiatchi pointed over my shoulder. Guess who I saw when I looked. I dare ya to guess. If you said Kyuzo than you were right. I was so pissed of at him that when he went to speak, I pushed him off the side of the mountain. "SHITTTTTTTT!" I yelled. When I pushed Kyuzo off the mountainside, I didn't let go of him and now I was rolling down a mountain on his chest. Of course that sucked but the thing that got me was that he was hugging me close to him. "I'm sorry," I said while we were rolling. " It's ok. I forgive you." He said in a surprisingly soft comforting voice…


	7. Chapter 7 Remember

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. First there was Christmas then we had no Internet! But I'm here now so… let's begin!**

**7. Remember**

Right before we landed Kyuzo hugged me tighter to him. I was about to ask why when random memories hit me.

_FLASH BACK MEMORIES_

"Kyuzo! Where are you?" Yelled the 11 year old me. "Boo!" I turned around so fast I cracked my neck a little. When I looked to see who scared me, there right in front of me, was Kyuzo with a smug smile. " Damn it! How are you the only one here who can scare the crap out of me in broad daylight!" I yelled at him. He stared blank at me then we busted out laughing. " HAHAHAHA….. You know this is so weird." Kyuzo stated after laughing. "How… so?" I panted wanting to know what he meant.

"Well… we're laughing in the middle of a battle field with bombs going off left and right, and on top of the fact that we aren't fazed by it, you are only 11 and I'm 12." He explained. I thought that over for a good 30 seconds. Then I shrugged and said," Well who cares? After all we are dating so what does it matter?"

_END OF MEOREY FLASH BACK_

I was snapped back in to reality when a small rock hit my head. " Owwwwww…. Kyuzo, could you um… get off?" I asked thinking over the flash back. Kyuzo some how landed on me AFTER we stopped rolling. I heard the shuffle of rocks behind me after I stood up. "Sakura-san are you ok?" Katsu asked. "Yeah just dizzy. I think I hit my head twice." I said flinching when I rubbed my head. I looked around and saw Kyuzo walking away. "Come on. Before he changes his mind." I whispered to the group as we walked in to Respite. While we walked to the "Fire Fly Inn" I pondered over the memory of me and Kyuzo dating in the Great War. I mean first off you aren't allowed to date in war and second off, who on Earth Could I forget a whole relation ship with Kyuzo! Come on the guy is HOT! H.O.T. And he was smiling and laughing! " Oh my Jesus." I said to my self but Kanbei heard anyway. "Is something wrong?" He asked with out looking at me. He must have spoken louder than I thought because every one looked at me. " Um.. I just remembered that we forgot the rice." "It's ok. I would have forgotten about it to." Heiatchi said calmly. " You forget rice? The world is officially ending people." I said with a chuckle. The mood instantly lightened when every one laughed, though I knew that Kanbei wasn't buying my act. We finally got to the inn when I saw Shiroji. He looked directly at me after talking with Kanbei. Then he said, " Long time no see, right cousin?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Reunion

**Hey thanks for the review! ^-^**

8. The Reunion

"Damn. How did you know that it was me?" I asked while ignoring the questioning looks. " How did I know? Hmmm… let me think, your perfume." He answered mischievously. " My perfume. Are you serious?" Now sure he did buy the Sakura scented perfume for me. But that was 11 years ago! How the hell can he smell it from here? I mean it's not like I dumped the whole bottle on myself or some thing. " Have I ever lied to you?" Shiroji asked simply with a pout. " YES! You lied about my sword skills, my house on fire, dyeing my hair, and much much more. Oh and you owe 100,070 Yen from that bet we had right before the war ended." I said smugly. "I thought you forgot about that." Roji said while rubbing the back of his head. " Come on in and I will give you the money in side."

He said waving his hand.

The in side of the inn was beautiful. The front door lead to a wide room that had sliding doors on all side. If you went through the door straight ahead then you would see a little pond with coy fish, sand and some small trees in a square. There where rooms all around the pond that glowed slightly from the candles inside them. And of course, flying all around us were fireflies. Yukino served us all our dinner. " Let me get this straight. You are Shiroji's younger cousin and you some how forgot his name." Kambie said. "Well I didn't forget his name I just didn't know if he would remember me or not so I acted like I didn't know him." I replied while eating rice. " Ha as if I wouldn't remember you Kammara." Shirodji laughed. I nearly choked on my food. Kambie's eyes went wide as he looked at me. " Um… her name is Sakura." Kamatchi said, questions in her eyes. "No its not. I made up that name because after the war ended and they didn't find my body, I became wanted. Well I didn't want to be found so I changed my name." I told the group guiltfuly. There was a heavy silence so I decided to break it. " Well since we know my real name, there is no need for my mask I guess." I said while pulling it off. My stupid hair tie got caught on the neck part so when I pulled it off, my hair came out of my bun and fell to the floor. Kamatchi gaped at my hair. Then she walked right over to me ant started to braid it." Thank you Kamatchi." I said. "No problem! Its really fun to braid it!" Kamatchi replied happily. Every one laughed and the air was instantly lighter. As we ate dinner, Hei-san started to dance, it looked so fun so I decided to join him. After we ate and danced I went to bed.

All of a sudden Heiatchi is shaking me awake. "What's going on?" I asked pulling on my shoes. " Kyuzo, Ukyo and the rest of them are here. We got to go come on." And with that we left to wake the others.

**I know kind of short sorry. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9 The Gardian's Cave

**Hiya! Thanks for reading and yes white dragon, I will review for you. Just tell me the story name and what ya want me to say. Any who enjoy!**

9. GARDIAN'S CAVE

Heiatchi and I rushed around trying to wake every one up. When we finally did, Ukyo and his men were staring at us. I tried to look at every one except Kyuzo and failed miserably. For the first time, I really noticed his red eyes. They were penetrating into my soul, and seemed to smirk at me. " Kirara, my darling! We have come to save you from these mean people." Ukyo said with a smile. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yelled at him actually looking away from Kyuzo for the first time. " My word, where did you hide? I'll take you away with me too." He coaxed. I couldn't help but laugh. "!" I started to roll on the floor. " What's so funny? Why is she laughing at me?" Ukyo demanded. "Hehe man that's a laugh. We already met and you don't like me." I said after I caught my breath on the floor. "I wouldn't forget a face like yours," Ukyo replied. I stood up before saying," It's me, Sakura." His mouth dropped open, Tesia turned white, Hugo stopped breathing and the rest backed up. I snickered again. Then I noticed that Kyuzo ways staring at my eyes. So I looked directly at him. Every one looked at our intense staring contest, which made even Kiku and Ukyo shut up. Kyuzo's eyes showed so much emotion that it scared me a little bit. In his eyes I saw confusion, loneliness, hate, desire, and some thing that made me shiver. Worry. What was he worried about? Me? Kambie? What?

**Kyuzo POV**

One word. That's all I could think of. Wow. I saw her in the day once for 5 seconds. Yes, I counted. But Sakura was tiered and worn out then. She had a twig in her hair. But now, her eyes glowed with determination. Plus the candles in the room gave her a godly glow. Her hair was braided down to her lower back and her bangs hung in her face like mine except hers were more tame. She caught me staring and faced me directly. I could feel her eyes reading mine. As if she could see the emotions that I hid in them. There was so much emotion in hers that she couldn't hide them all. I saw hurt, pain, sadness, longing, worry, and the last one took me a minuet to figure out… sorrow. Why did she feel sorrow? Right when I asked that mental question her eyes glazed over with hate. Hate for whom? When I asked that she gave me a death glare that even the devil would cower in fear. My hands went clammy. That was something that never happened before. Then Sakura walked over to me. I think much of it at first…

**My POV**

I walked over to Kyuzo infuriated! I just now realized that if I just remembered our relationship then did he remember and turn me in any way! I don't know why it ended but still, you don't try to kill your ex's! When I was face to face with him I backhanded him as hard as possible. He actually fell over. When he looked back up he was glaring at me. " Black Fang." Was all I said, then I turned my back to him and walked to Shiroji. "SCRET FLOOR FORTRESS TECHNIQUE!" He yelled when the other guard went to charge. We went through a hole in the ground and got on a boat. Yukino said her goo-byes to Shiroji, and then we were off. There was a heavy silent's in the air, but I didn't break it this time. " Sister I'm cold." Kamatchi said to Kirara while shivering. "I am too" Kirara replied while holding her close. I couldn't stand to see my sisters freeze; even if we weren't blood related I didn't care. I unzipped my cape, untied my sword, and put it around them. They looked up at me with eyes that said thank you. I smiled despite the earlier mood. Then the cold hit me. " Damn it_ is _cold!" I said with a laugh. Every one looked at us then laughed at my stupidity. Then they saw what I was wearing. I had black dress that ended mid thigh with black mini shorts built in. The dress had little triangle pieces missing at the bottom hem on each thigh (going out wards like on the side), it was skintight and had a collar that stood up on my neck (like TenTen's collar from Naruto). It also had a white square on it in between my collarbones. The sleeves were skintight as well and ended right passed my shoulder. And too finish the out fit I wore black boots with a little bit of a heel that ended below my knee. While I fastened my swords around my waist with a light blue obi, ( I switched the little red bands on my sheath to black ) I looked around the cave that we were in. there were some men hanging upside from the ceiling.

The face I made from shock must have been pretty funny, because everyone laughed. But it was short lived when we heard engine from behind us. "Damn! They don't quit do they?" yelled Kikucho. Ukyo held a cross bow and fried with great aim. Except Tesia grabbed him at the last second so the arrow was a little lower when fired. "GET DOWN!" yelled Gorobie. I saw the arrow in slow motion, it felt like and saw that it would hit Kushiro. Instinctively, I moved my arm into the path of the arrow with out thinking. "GAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" I yelled while clutching my arm. I heard the other boat start to turn around. " Oh… no they… DON'T!" I yelled while pulling it out and throwing the arrow back. It landed next to Kyuzo's hand. " Only if I aimed lower it would have hit him." I mumbled to my self. "Kammara-san, your arm." Kambie said. " Yeah I know." I replied. "What are you talking about? Of course she knows that her arm is bleeding. She pulled out the arrow and threw it back with great aim, if I might add." Kiku yelled. " It's this thing we used to do in the war. He would say the obvious, then I would simply reply. Like right now we had a 6-word conversation but really Kambie-dono said " if you lose any more blood, you could die, plus I think the arrow could be poisonous." And then what I really said was, " I know, maybe we should dock and ask for medical supplies." I explained. " OH now I get it. And that also explains why he was so surprised when Momotaro said your real name." Kamatchi explained further. " My name isn't Momotaro!" Shiroji said teasingly. We all laughed. I started to fell dizzy and wobbled a bit. " Are you ok?" Asked Hie-san. " Yeah I just feel… real" Before I could finish I fell over on to Katsu.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Are you ok?" asked a girl with blueish greenish hair. " Our friend was poisoned with an arrow. Can you help us" asked Kirara. "Yes you can rest at my place." The girl said. " Thank you. And where are we?" Katsu asked. "This is the cave of the Guardians." And with that they walked away to the girl's house.

Yay! Man that was a lot. But Kamilla go-go inspired the whole point of view thing. But R&R! And tell me what you think about the POV-thing!


	10. Chapter 10 Watch

YO! Sorry that it took me soooo long to update. Lots of projects at once. But thanks to Kamila go-go I got the whole P.O.V. idea. And White Dragon I reviewed for you. Any way, enjoy!

Talking

_Thinking_

Kyuzo P.O.V.

"GAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed. I don't know why but I felt like swimming over to their boat to help her. _"What the hell is wrong with me! She is the enemy! A fucking hot enemy. No bad me! Bad me!" _While I was having me inner conflict, I felt the boat turn around and start to leave. Right when I looked back I regretted it instantly. Sakura's arm was covered in blood and so was her right hand. She was hunched over and breathing heavily as if she just got off a battlefield. But the look in her eye was what got me. They weren't filled with pain or hate, but… love. They held love. But love for what? Love for Who? Then I heard her laugh a little. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Then she fell over on top of the green haired kid that the arrow was supposed to hit. When I saw her fall, I felt a pain in my chest. I even flinched. I don't flinch, no matter what! After we left the cave, I looked down and noticed the arrow only two inches above my hand. I tapped Hygo's shoulder and pointed to the arrow. "Sakura threw that at you when we started to turn around. You didn't notice?" I just looked at him then replied "no." I was starting to get a headache. Then I remembered. I grabbed the sides of my head, sucked in my breath and hunched over on the verge of yelling in pain.

Memories

"Kammara!" I shouted as she shoved me into am escape pod. The only escape pod. "I love you!" she shouted, so that I could hear, with a tear in her eye. "Kammara NO!" I tried to yell but was too late. The pod was on an unstoppable autopilot, and started to leave. When we first started to go out Kammara had short black hair the ended in between he shoulder blades, and we had promised to never say I love you unless we new that we were going to die so that our last words would be for each other. All I could do was watch. Watch as she saved the rest of the squad. Watch as she killed the last of the rest of the enemy. And watch a giant ship crash on top of her and explode into a mushroom cloud. I watched the battle end and my girlfriend along with it. I watched, as the Earth seemed to stop.

I cried. I cried when the other squads found me. I cried when they asked if I was ok. I cried. Just cried. When I finally did move, it was to go back and find her body if it even survived. When I found the remains of the battleship, my team sifted though it all. The only thing that I found was her dog tags and a kuni knife that I gave her with her actual first name carved into it. Fang. That was her real name. When she was a baby that was her original name. Then her mother died and she changed it to her mother's maiden name "Kammara". After her dad died she changed it back to Fang. He had only died 3 months ago and she only told me. Fang once said that her family was cursed, but I didn't believe her. Until now. Now that she's gone. "I love you Kammara, Fang." I said to no one as a tear fell from my eyes.

End of memory

When I came back to reality I was on my knees gasping for breath with Hygo asking if I was ok while pouring some water over my hanging head. "Kyuzo! Kyuzo are you ok?" Hygo asked frantically. "Yeah. I just… yeah" I said trying to think. Apparently when you have amnesia and then just get all your memories back, it hurts like hell and you collapse to your knees. " No you're not. You just said more than 3 words and stuttered in one sentence. I glared at him. " I have to go" and with that I went in to the airship that was waiting for us in the desert and flopped on my bed in my room. Then every thing made scene. She probable remembered when I hugged her closer to me when we fell down the cliff. And was mad at me because she thought that I remembered, and still tried to kill her anyway. I mental kicked my self for that one even though it wasn't really my fault. And when she said 'Black Fang' that was her squads name ironically. I looked over to my wall and saw the kuni that I gave her 10 years ago. And around my neck were her dog tags that I took. One said:

" Kammara, Fang

D.O.B: 6-6-6060

Commander of the "Black Fang Squad"

The other one said

" Kammara, Fang

Status: MIA (missing in action)

Occupation Samurai/ninja commander"

I smirked when I read MIA. She went on a scouting mission and didn't come back for a week. She said these words exactly " I just got lost" I chuckled a little bit at the memory and fell a sleep actually happy for once. My old girlfriend wasn't dead and she remembered me. " Your not cursed Fang, I am." I whispered into the darkness with a smirk on my face.


	11. Chapter 11 And a Kiss?

And A KISS?

YO! Sorry that it took me soooo long to update. I'm very busy. Also this gets kinda sifi cause I ran out of ideas. But this is fanfiction so I can do what ever the hell I want.

Kyuzo P.O.V.

I woke up thinking, " Should I explain my weirdness for yesterday or let the others think?" It may not look like it but I'm like every other human out there. Just extremely well trained in swords, emotion, and a few other things. I looked around my room for inspiration on an excuse. I saw a sake bottle that Hugo left in here yesterday. Bad sake came to mind. I walk out of my room pretending to have a REALLY bad hag over. And it worked 'cause the next thing I knew Hugo made me some miso soup. "Too much or a bad bottle?" He asked. I held up two fingers for the answer. "That explains yesterday then. I knew you where acting funny." He said matter-oh-factly. I nodded and went back to my room to "sleep". 'Damn I'm good!' I thought. Then I heard a low rumble of machines. I looked out my window and saw the loud idiot from Fang's group. Great an other annoyance.

Fang P.O.V.

" You have too many names for your own good." Shiroji said for the umpteenth time today. "Blame honor and paranoia." I replied. Again. I woke up later in the afternoon feeling better from that arrow. Apparently my wonderful cousin told them my real real name. I do have too many. Oh well, what can I do about that now? But back to what I was currently thinking. How to meet Kyuzo in secret long enough to get him on our side. I know, I'm still mad at him but I can't deny that he is good at killing, stealth and night watches. "Hrrm." I said out loud. "What is it?" Kirara asked. "Nothing, just thinking of a way to get us to Kanna safely." I replied. It wasn't a total lie either. The question has been in the back of my mind all day. 'And with the new experiments…' I stated to think. You see I used to be in those blasted machines all day in the war. Right be for we lost, I put a bug in the central computer system made out of there own tech. In other words, it's still giving me information even though it's been ten years scene I've acutely seen it. There are recent files on the main frame that states they can turn humans into bio weapons now. One file that caught my eye was titled: PROJECT AIR. I looked into it cause I thought air as in flying. As it turned out I was right. Some of the village women they took are on the list to become mindless bird people that know how to kill! Like people with GAINT bird wings! I haven't told any one yet, but I'll have to soon if it acutely works. Then we would be fighting attacks from the sky, ground, and far off cannons. Great. All this intense thinking made me dizzy. "I'm going to lay down." I said. The others nodded and left. I slept for an hour when I woke up to a ruffling noise. I tried to sit up but my head rejected the idea and now my arm is pulsing with pain. I winced just thinking about it. Then I heard the ruffling noise again. I looked around the room and saw a tint of red in the far corner. Before I could say any thing, I felt lips upon mine. They were soft and slightly chapped. I saw a mop of blond hair and knew who it was instantly. Kyuzo. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. It was soft and caring. And I think a little lustful. Very un-Kyuzo like, if you thought about it. 'I so love you' I thought. Then he pulled back after a while. "I remember." Those two words made me smile. All past hatred was gone. Man I missed him. "Good. Will you join us now?" I whispered. He gave me a mocked expression of deep though. I punched his arm and then regretted it. Two reason why. 1. I hurt my already sore arm, and 2. I caught Kyuzo off guard and he fell over, hitting a pot as he went. CRASH. " Fang! " crap! It was Kambie. I got up and pushed Kyuzo in to a closet before he could run away. " Wait here." I whispered. "You ok?" Roji asked as he and Kambie walked in. "Yeah. Just knocked over a pot. Hehe." I replied. They looked at me suspiciously. "I make mistakes too ya know!" I yelled. Then they left with an "ok". I pulled Kyuzo out of the little closet that was way to small for him. "You owe me." I said. "I know." He said with a smirk that was way too sexy to be innocent. I just smiled. But back to business. "Do you know about project AIR?" I asked. He shook his head. "Damn." I showed him my files on the subject. "I look into it." Was all he said. Right before he left I said that we should signal each other if we in trouble. "Wolf howl?" Kyuzo asked. "Yep just like that recon mission in the forest. Remember the looks on their faces when the enemies found out we were using wolf calls to signal each other? We could have been wolves for all they know we were so good!" I laugh. Kyuzo just nodded and left.

I got up and looked out side. "Kiku's gone." Kamatchi whined. "What? He left? When, where, how, why!" I basically screamed. "To fight the nobouseri. To prove he's a samurai." Kamatchi whispered. "That fool! He'll get himself killed." Gorobie muttered. We asked Honica to guide us to one of the entrances of the cave. It was a good thirty-minute walk. Though Katsu stayed with Kiara and Kamatchi. "Sun light." I said, pointing ahead. We ran to the exit and walked the last few feet. It felt good to finally be above ground again. "Hey. The last time we saw the sun was in Kougakyo." Heiatchi remarked. "You're right." Kambie agreed. The ground started to shake, and nobouseri sprung from the ground. Like those annoying weeds that never go away. I instantly reached for my swords, but they weren't there. "What the?" I whispered. I took the off in the house that we were staying at and forgot to grab them! 'I'm losing my touch.' I though. Kambie was about to attack when I held out my hand. "Wait. I'll call in my extra sword." The nobouseri laughed at me. I smirked and took in a deep breath, then howled at the sky like a wolf would. It was so natural to me now, it was like writing my name. It lasted a good three minutes before I had to breath. "Whoa." I heard Hei-san say. " One…Two…Three." I counted. On three the Yakan units fell to pieces, and a sword was tossed to me. "Thanks." I smirked. Kyuzo was standing at my side with one sword. The others didn't want to be out done so the killed the rest. When they finished Kyuzo was gone. "What was that?" Shiroji exclaimed. "A mole." Was all I said. I proceeded to take a nap on the side of the cave wall, still holding on to Kyuzo's sword.

Sadly the nap didn't last long. When I woke the guys were debating whether or not to kill Honica. "What's going on?" I yawned while rubbing my eye. "Honica is a spy and spy's' shouldn't be left to live." Heiatchi said angrily. "Kyuzo is a spy." I pointed out. "But that's different. He works for us now." He argued. I looked at Honica. She was shaking, and was sweating. "They took some one close to you, huh," I asked kneeling next to her. "Y-Yes. My sister. The took my sister and said if I didn't help them, then they would kill her!" She started crying on the last bit. Ricatchi rubbed her back, and Heiatchi lowered his sword. "Can I sleep now?" I asked a few minutes later after Kambie said that we would rescue her sister. "No." Shiroji laughed. I pouted. "Umm… Great Fang-sama, can I ask you some thing?" Honica whispered. "Sure" I said. "How did you know that the nobouseri took some one from me?" she asked. My face turned grave. "In the war, it was forbidden to fall in love with some one. Well I did just that, even though I was only 12 or13. The enemy found out and took him from me when he was recovering a couple bullet wounds." I said. "But weren't you the ONLY teenager in the war?" Gorobie asked. "No. There was one other. He was one year older than me, and was strong." I answered while looking in to the distance. "Who was he?" Heiatchi asked. I looked at them. By now every one was gathered in a close circle lining in, like children. I smirked and said, "Well you already know his name." They grew confused. "Come on tell us already!" Shiroji whined. We laughed at him. Well Kambie chuckled. "You just saw him to." I said while shaking my head. "But the only people that were here was the nobouseri and…" realizations lit up their faces. They were about to ask a million more questions when I saw smoke and heard a wolf cry.

Was it bad, good? R&R and let me know! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12 Three Way Split

12. Three Way Split

Two chaps. One day! I'm on a roll! On with the story!

KYUZO P.O.V

"HAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sounded. Two Yakan units held their blades to my neck on either side of me. Around them were five Nobouseri units. In front of me was Hygo, pointing a gun to my face. I would have fought them off, but I was at a disadvantage with only one sword. 'Note to self: Kick Fangs ass later.' I thought. "What the hell was that? Depending on desert animals now?" Hygo asked. I held up three fingers. By the time I put down the third one, there was a black blur that took out one of the nobouseri. Fang was by my side in seconds. A low growl escaped her lips. Some times I swear that wolves raised her. And her name is very ironic. "Back off!" She shouted. Crap. She was ballistic now. Ever since I was captured when I was 15 (yes I was captured. Sue me. I was wounded really badly) she would freak out if some one tried to hurt me. She would turn into a demon, kill any thing in her way to protect me. It was kinda scary and sexy at the same time. I smirked. I was the only person in the whole army that she would kill an emperor to get to. "Kyuzo, what's this?" Hygo asked with a raised eyebrow. "'This' has a name ya know!" Fang yelled. I saw the others on a sand dune watching. "I got the left." I heard her whisper. I nodded. We took off, me on the right her on the left. We were a blur of color, among the sand and robotic limbs. In a minute there was only one nobouseri unit and Hygo left. Fang even saved the loud one and he was now on the dune rubbing his head. "Wha? But she's the girl you wanted to fight right? You told me your self. If you want to fight her that bad, then go ahead. I'll even watch the honor of her death. If you win' you can come back with me, your intentions unquestions. If you should die, than I'll kill her my self." He said. I turned to face her. She held my sword in her right hand. We faced off for what seemed like forever. I heard the click of a gun. The shot was fired. Before I could even turn around, Fang was there, cutting the bullet in half. She tossed me my sword. I jumped over her and cut Hygo's gun in four pieces, leaving an X slash mark in his chest that would make him bleed to death. I felt a little bad about killing him, but he was more of a jerk anyway. "Why? Why did you?" Hygo gasped. "Because I wanted to live." "You fool. Tonimo is already reporting the ronin to the capital along with the farmers. They should be speaking right now. Hahahaa." He said with a dying breath. "I can assume that you are with us." Kambie said from behind me. I didn't hesitate to answer. "When do we leave?" "Immediately." I turned around to see the group. Every one was smiling, and I didn't notice but the priestess, her sister, and the green haired kid shown up.

Well, the priestess wasn't smiling. "This man is our enemy." She said with a glare. It was impressive for her height. Fang tensed. "Kirara. Just because of his past doesn't mean he will betray us. You weren't here, but I called for help and he was here in three seconds. And I don't appreciate your lack of trust in mine and Kambie's judgment." She said with hard eyes. Kirara was visibly shaking. Fang was going to say more but I grabbed her arm. "Fang, that's enough. She didn't know." I said, and considering me, that was a mouthful. "Fine." She said and walked away. "Hurry up!" she yelled. "Great. Now she's mad." I mumbled hanging my head. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and saw that Fang was at least a quarter mile away. I ran after along with every one else.

…

It was evening now, and we decided to split up into three groups. "Katsushiro, you're with me," said Kambie. "I'll take the would chopper." Gorobie added. "That'll work." Shiroji nodded. "HEY! You forgot me." Kikucho yelled. "You are not my concern." Kambie replied. I smirked. ' So, I'm not the only one annoyed with him.' I thought to my self. "I feel ya. Don't worry." Fang said. "You count as a farmer." Shiroji countered. "Yeah, and you're a bouncer." She replied. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Heiatchi laughed with Gorobie on the sand. "Well, at least I have a girl friend!" He argued. By now we stopped walking and were watching them fight. "They act like siblings." I stated. "They're cousins." Kambie answered. I nodded "Asswhole!" "Bitch!" "Pansy!" "Slut!" They shot back and forth. Then Fang tackled Roji. His name has too many syllables. She got him into a headlock and was straddling his back. "Take it back! She shouted. "Never!" She tightened her arm around his neck. He started to tap out. "HA! I may be 10 years younger, but I'll still kick your ass." Fang said jumping up. "HOW old are you?" Heiatchi asked. "22" she replied with a blush. "Whoa. That means Kyuzo is only 23." He thought out loud. I looked at Fang. "Hehe. Sorry." She said with a shrug. "Are we going to split up or not?" Shiroji asked. "We are. Now which farmer goes with who." He said. "Well Kirara and I know the mountain pass like the back of our hand. Kamatchi knows the forest path, and Ricatchi knows the main roads." Fang answered. "Ok. Shiroji will take the mountain pass. Heiatchi takes the main road, and I'll take the forest Kambie decided. Fang shot a glare at Kambie and Roji before walking off. This was going to be a long trip.


	13. Chapter 13 Mountains

13. The Mountains.

I love mountains. I don't think that I have mentioned that yet. But now I did so there. I could hear my little sis panting 20ft behind me. "Why don't we slow down a bit? We have a lady with us." Shouted Shiroji. "I'm a lady too!" I yelled. "You're a demon Fang!" He yelled back. 'Idiot.' I thought. I looked over at Kyuzo. The way he walked with perfect poster, determined eyes and the way his hair slightly puffed up with every step. For some odd reason it was mesmerizing. He looked at me and I looked to the ground. ' Dammit! Caught staring, so not cool!' I thought. I shivered at a crosswind. The mountains are supper cold. Kiara still had my cloak so she gave me her scarf. I mostly used it for my shoulders though, because I had a mask like Kyuzo's that covered my neck and half of my face. The chocolate I ate earlier came to bite me in the ass 'cause I felt a spontaneous surge of energy, so I did a series of cartwheels and back flips in a row until I was back to my standard of normal. "Wow." My baka cousin said. Kiara clapped while Kyuzo looked at me. I knew he was laughing on the inside. Somewhere. "I felt restless for a moment." I shrugged. The day wore on quickly and soon it was midday. "Those are our neiboghers down there. Pant pant. We will be at the village soon." Lil Sis, as I call her, wheezed. "We should take a break. You can hardly stand." I said. Her knees were shaking from here weight. "But the village.." "It's ok. One break wont kill you." I smiled. "I'm sorry I snapped at you in the desert. You know how I get in hot weather." I apologized. "It's ok. I shouldn't judge." Lil Sis said back to me. We both start to laugh. Then I smelt machines. We all tensed except for Kiara. Roji kneeled to the ground. "Give me your foot. Hurry there are here." Baka urged. Kiara nodded and slowly gave him her foot. Kyuzo got ready to attack. "Don't. I will hurt you." I warned. If I can help it, I wont kill any one in front of my little sisters. He glared at me and didn't lower his guard. Kyuzo started to turn but I intercepted. In one motion, I slammed him against the wall pulled down are masks and bit his cheek. HARD. We were close enough to here the machines say, "let's go". Blood was dripping down the left side of our faces. When the cost was clear, I let go to find a perfect, bloody bite mark with really deep fang punchers. "I told ya." I sighed. He rubbed the blood off, and it was all ready turning a dark purple. I bit deep enough to hurt and bleed but at long as he left it alone it wouldn't need stitches or would scar. "D-Did you just bite his face?" Baka and Sis asked at the same time. I nodded really fast like some stupid anime. "YOP" I yelled and walked off. "OW" Kyuzo said really loud. I warned him didn't I? Thought so.

Later that hour, we were deciding on which path to take. Kyuzo walked to the right so I followed him. Once he made his mind there was no changing it. Earlier today was a great example. "But-" Kiara started. "He's to stubborn to negotiate with. Trust me I should know." I said remembering some of our arguments. Its weird, I mean two days ago I didn't know who Kyuzo was. When that ship crashed on me in that final battle, I must have hit my head to get a concussion or something. I wonder why Kyuzo forgot. Or maybe he never did. I'll ask him later. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kyu-chan ,a nickname he hates, ran to the canyon wall. I tensed as did Shiroji. I had a bad feeling about this for some reason. Maybe it was my instincts. Two crimson soldiers came up behind a ledge. They attacked at the same time. One on me ad Kyuzo, the other on Baka and Kiara. I trained Kiara with a dagger and she was pretty good with it if she had to fight. It was a simple black sheath and handle dagger. Kyu-chan and I were back to back as it circled us. "I feel bad about this fight Kyuzo. I have a nagging feeling in the back of my head." I whispered. He couldn't reply. The Crimson guard attacked me first. It swiped at my head, then at my legs. With the way my swords were I couldn't move. Kyuzo went to stab it but it moved first. "OW!" He scratched my arm instead. Then it started to use me as a puppet and a human shield. "What the hell! I can't move!" I screamed. They capitol upped the their tech. While my body fought Kyuzo, my mind thought of tactics to beat the Crimson guard. The left thigh! It has all the main wires and I would live if I was stabbed there. "Kyuzo! Stab me!" I shouthed at him. I nodded to my thigh. I felt the blade go through my flesh. I was all too familiar with it. There was a pop and the guard stopped moving. "Ow". I moaned. "You o-" ZAPP! There was a red beam of light and then a rockslide. One crushed my legs another clipped my shoulder. The head was still active until Kyuzo's sword stabbed it. Shiroji emerged from a cloud of smoke with Kiara. "Can some pull me out?. Maybe?" I asked sarcastically with a smile. Kyuzo gave me a hand along with Roji. "Pull on 3. 1…2…3!" Kiara huffed as she tried to push a bolder off me while the guys pulled. "STOP! YOU PULLING MY ARMS OF!" I screamed. "Try the damn bolder instead of my fragile weakened being." I puffed. They walked to my right and stated to heave the boulder "Its…too…HEAVY!" Roji panted. "Can you wiggle yourself out?" Kyuzo asked. The bolder pinned every thing below my knees. "No. I already tried that when you killed the techy." I sighed looking at the sky. "Kiara, Roji. Why don't you guys go get the others? I think Kiku can help me." I said. "We'll you two..erm… be ok? Alone?" Baka asked. "Hai" I replied. "Alright. See you soon." Lil Sis said with a smile. I grind like an idiot back to her. Then they were gone.

"Why bite? Why?" Kyuzo asked looking at me. "It was all I could think of besides kissing you." I smirked. There was an oh so faint blush on his face as he stared at me. "What are we?" He asked sitting close to me. "I don't know, Kyu-chan. Tell me did you forget us?" I mumbled. I looked away from him, afraid of the answer. "Hai. Traumatized." He replied ruffling my hair. "You were so traumatized that your brain made you forget?" I summed up. He nodded. I grabbed his hand. "You decide what we are. I have a family to always go back to. You don't. Whatever you decide we must act the same on the outside and not cloud our judgment. Our secret." I said gently. He was silent. I knew he understood and was thinking of every possibility and outcome of our 'situation'. "Three days. All I need is three days." He said. "Alright." I said with a small smile closing my eyes. "Can you bandage my leg and arm for me?" I asked nicely. "Sure." Kyuzo was always open and talkative toward me. I never understood why, but he always came to me. And I to him. I'm his person and he's mine. That can never change. I even survived death to be his talking partner. I winced when he tightened the bandages. The sun had started to set. Our time together alone was ending. So I sang a song I made one night ago. It was how I felt during the last battle when I was crushed. It takes place before I developed amnesia. I felt so happy then. I took in a breath and Kyuzo looked at me. Then I began my tale.

"**Twisting and turning**

**Hating and burning**

**You're breaking me down!**

**Now I fall without a sound.**

**Whishing and waiting,**

**I ended up the changing**

**My little world!**

**Now I fall without a word.**

**Swinging and sinking**

**Now I am thinking**

**I shouldn't try!**

**Because of him, I can't die.**

**Fighting and winning**

**The world is now spinning**

**I'm fighting for him!**

**To make his life less dim.**

**Walking and waiting**

**My heart isn't braking **

**I gave it to him**

**Now my world is less dim **

**Is less dim**_._"

I stretched out the last line. Then I closed my eyes. I felt questions coming on but they never did. I finished right before the others got here. It was nighttime now. "Hey! We heard some one singing. Did you guys hear it?" Kastu asked. "Nope. And I can't sing for the life of me." 'Except when im with **him.**' I thought. I sighed in to the night sky waiting for tomorrow. And waiting for my answer.

Yo. Life has been hectic my friends. Sorry. But im back! Can some one tell me what occ means? Im clueless. Oh and please tell me if this ends up like a marry sue. I hate those.And Hai means yes in Japanese. I think I spelt it wrong though. I love all of you! Anyway R&R!


	14. Chapter 14 Home!

14. Home!

It was really early in the morning. Like 5-ish. "So… can ya lift up the rock?" I asked Kiku. "Well sure I can! That's what samurai's are for!" he boasted. Kammatchi and I laughed while Kastu rolled his eyes. "On 3. 1…2…3!" I shouted. "Hrmmfff" Kiku grunted as steam whooshed out the exaust pipe on his head. The bolder was huge! When I could see my toes I crawled way so that Kikucho could drop the damn thing. "Clear!" Kasushiro shouted. "OK!" Kiku said as he dropped the bolder. I looked down at my legs. They were purple and blue and too sore to walk on. "Worsted bruise ever. " said but I was silently thankful that its only a bruise. I tried to stand up but fell over again. "Ow." I mumbled into the ground. " OK I have a couple of questions. 1. Are you ok? 2. What happened? And 3. What the hell happened to Kyuzo's face?" Heiatchi asked frantically. "1. I'm fine. It's just a really bad bruise. 2. We were attacked by two fully upgraded Crimson Guards. 3. I bit him." I answered trying to stand up again. "You bit him? Why?" Kambie asked helping me up. Kammatchi answered with, "He probably didn't listen to big sis. Right?" She said looking at me. "Exactly!" I smiled. I was having a really hard time standing up let alone walk. "Umm…erm…mmmmm!" I was struggling to say the words I hate most. "What is it?" Gorobie asked. "MMMMM!" I was looking to the floor. Kyuzo got my message. He walked over to me, took his swords of his belt, and put me on his back. "She wanted help." He said handing me his swords. "Thanks." I mumbled. I hate saying the word help. Just that word. It pisses me off. Unless its from my friends or family. I looked be hind me to see Kiara snickering while Kammatchi held her hands in a heart shape. I blushed so bad that Kasushiro started laughing at me. I turned back around to facing forward. "Let's just go all ready." I said wanting to go home. "Fang and Kyuzo-" Shiroji started to sing but then Kyuzo glared at him and you would have sworn that it was ten degrees cooler. "Umm I mean yeah lets go!" he said in a rush. "Nice save Baka." Kambie said. Baka just hung his head in defeat.

"So do we rally have to get in that thing?" Heiatchi asked for the umpteenth time. "Yes! Now if ya stop asking I'll personally make you the best rice you have ever tasted!" I whisper-yelled at him. His stomach growled in return. "Come on. Ever thing is ready." Rikitchi said. The others slowly stood up, while I held my arms out to Kyuzo, like a four year old, to be picked up. Heiatchi, Kasushiro, Shiroji, Kikucho, and Gorobie still snickered but knew better that to say something. "Since Rikitchi is pulling the cart and Kiku is going a different way that leaves…nine of us." I whispered. "True but the cart can only hold seven of us. Kammatchi is sitting on Lady Kiara's lap. That means some will ether go with Kikucho or sit in some ones lap or push the cart with Rikitchi." Kasushiro explained. "I can't walk and anyone else would look suspicious if they were with Rikitchi. If anyone went with Kikucho then he would probably be really loud and more of a show off than when he's alone." I said. "That only leaves one option." Kasushiro mumbled. "Well it can't be Kiara. She already has Kammatchi in her lap so that leave you or me. We are the next smallest." I explained. The others were all situated, and were looking up at us. "Well hurry up and get in." Baka hissed at us. Kyuzo, still holding me bridal style, sat down in the far corner with me in his lap. "If anyone says anything, I will kill you all." I whispered with a glare directly looking at Shiroji. Finally we started moving, and I realized the friggin smell. I couldn't help but cover my mouth and nose. " Where's Kiku?" Kammatchi whined. "We don't know right now." Kasushiro answered annoyed, swatting a fly from his face. With the way we were sitting, Kyuzo and I were hidden from the others except Heiatchi. And he was catching some sleep so I leaned back into Kyuzo neck and shoulder. I turned a little bit to get conferrable. "Two days left." I whispered barley audible. He just laid his head on top of mine, and pulled me a little closer. I could feel myself starting to nod off. And then I fell into the best dreamless sleep in years.

When I opened my eyes we were about to cross then 'Kanna Bridge'. "How long have I been asleep?" I yawned. "Um… one hour, I think." Heiatchi said rubbing his neck. "It feels like four." Kyuzo's voice came from above me. He was** still** carrying me bridal style. "I'm sorry that I'm heavier than I look." I said looking up. He just made a grunting noise. My bruises had yellowed around the edges of it so it must be healing nicely. (A/N: I decided that this story is really wack but serious at the same time, and that the farmers are all at their houses and are working. ;)) "THEY'RE BACK!" Some one shouted as we entered the village. "Water Priestess! Are you and Kammatchi alright?" Gonzo asked. " We are alright." She answered ruffling Kammatchi's hair. Everyone was swarming us, asking the samurai question, congratulating Kiara, and what not. Then some one yelled, "Where the Wind Priestess?" Everyone was quiet then all eyes were on Kyuzo and me. "Ohh! I forgot that no one has seen my face before." I giggled. "Gome" There was five seconds of silence, then, "What happened to you? Are you ok? What happened?" Came from every direction. "I'm fine. It's just a big bruise. I'm fine." I repeated at least 5 times. I heard some of the girls giggle and saw that they were looking at Kasushiro, Heiatchi, and… Kyuzo. That made me a little mad. But technically, we aren't a couple so I can't really complain. Plus who has been with him non-stop for the past 24 hours? That's right moi. I looked at Kiara, and she was glaring at a girl that was trying to flirt with Kasushiro. 'Some one is in l-o-v-e!' I sang in my head. Things started to came down a bit at the elder's house. There was only our group and the elder himself. "Wind Priestess?" Shiroji asked. "Yeah… bout that. Umm… Kiara and Kammatchi's aunt used to be the Wind Priestess and since Kiara was the Water Priestess and Kammatchi was still to young, I took the position. And the position of guarding the people to my best ability." I explained. "So do you have a out fit like Kiara's?" Kambie asked. "Yes you perverted old man" I huffed. Every one laughed. After a moment of laughing, "You know what? I might have to put it on now." I mused. " Really?" Shiroji asked sarcastically. "Yes baka." I smiled. I struggled as Kiara helped me to her room. It took me fifteen minute to get situated. I haven't worn it in years and even then it was in secret and only for a short amount of time. It looks like a kimono but it has slits on the sides from the mid-thigh down. I had black mid-thigh shorts on under with a solid black shirt that looks like the one Kyuzo wears under his trench coat. The sleeves are just like Kiara's and I have the leg and arm things that she has. The whole outfit is white with a small black trim. The arm and leg things are black too; also I had a black obi with a giant bow in the back that some how always stood out straight. To finish it off, I had black shoes like Kiara's and a black leather bracelet with a black cord leading to my wind crystal. The cord was, like Kiara, connected to a silver hoop that had the crystal on it. The crystal was white with black, square rocks at the bottom of it. On the left of it was a plastic eye with a red iris and on the right was two small black feathers with white spots on them. Kiara and I hobbled to the main room; just the rice was being served. Heiatchi stared with Kyuzo and baka while Kiku whistled with Gorobie. "Who knew that you could look feminine?" Roji said out load. "Shut it." I glared at him. "How come I haven't heard of a Wind priestess before?" Kastu asked. "Most of us died in the war. The Wind priestesses were sent from villages to protect the land and Water Priestesses as healers. Water's, as I call them, are trained with daggers for self defense only. They can't kill or hurt any one with any for of weapon or there title of Priestess in stripped from them. That's why some call the innocent or pure one's," I explained. Kasushiro Though for a moment. His brow creased for a moment then he looked up. "Do those same rules apply for you too?" He questioned. I rubbed my neck. "No. Wind Priestesses have many names. For instance, Death, Assassin, Wolves, Guardians, Protectors and many others in that category. Can you guess why?" I asked. It was silent, then Kyuzo spoke. "Because you killed outsiders." "Yup. Any one the people were scared of, we killed. We were trained with many different types of weapons. Such as scythes, swords, daggers, arrows, Giant metal battle fans, even a giant boomerang. We know how to use all. Personally I like the fans, boomerangs and scythes better, but my mom gave me twin katanas instead. But hey, I love swords so im not complaining." I explained "Oh" ways all Kastu said. "Aww come on! Don't be so glum! I'll teach you a battle technique later ok?" I smiled. He instantly brightened up. "OK!" he agreed. The others laughed. We talked about positions and battle crap while eating. "Hey. Where are we going to sleep?" Heiatchi asked looking sleepy. "We have two spare rooms here but they will only hold three people in each." Kiara suggested. "That's fine." I said then added, "Kyuzo sleeps in tree's usually." I was munchin' on my rice still. I got a lot of weird looks. "How do you know that?" Kyuzo asked me. I looked at him with a bored expression. "You used to in the war so I assumed you still do." I said in a bored tone. "Stalker." He mumbled but every one heard it any way. "Ha as if! You were the one who would watch me all the time!" I shot back. "Yeah well I always found in my room!" he yelled. "You know the General always made me do laundry! And that only happened twice!" I screamed back.

"LIAR!"  
"BAKA!"  
"BRATT!"  
"RAT!"

**THIRD P.O.V.**

"Is it just me or does he always act more human around her then when he's with us?" Kambie asked. "I think you're right." Gorobie and Heiatchi whispered back. Fang and Kyuzo were still arguing in the background unaware at the little side conversation.

**My P.O.V**

"What do you mean walking in on me while I was in a hot spring isn't stalkerish!" I was screaming at him now. I was so mad. I'm not a stalker, the jerk. "I said that was an accident like 30 times!" He yelled back, all cold-shoulder act gone. "No you didn't! Remember, I was squashed by and air ship two hours later!" That made Kyuzo sad. Like visibly sad. The whole room was quiet. " I thought you died that day." He said in English. The others had questioning faces. "I'm sorry. I always let my temper say stupid stuff." I replied. No that the convo. was in another lang. we could saw what we want as long as our faces held the same expression. "It's still hurts acutely." He admitted. I tried to hold in my surprise; "Really?" he just nodded. "Lets walk out side. To my house." I offered. "Ok" he replied. And we left a very confused group. "What did they say?" Kastu asked. Every one just shrugged.

How was it guys? Pleas R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 My Forest

Hey yall! Oh and in the last chap. Gome was supposed to be gomen, which means sorry in Japanese. Enjoy!

**15. My Forest**

When we stepped outside, Kyuzo picked me up bridal style again. The evening air was warm and there were firefly's out. I pointed to a small path leading into the forest. When I spoke it was still in English in case any one ways following us still. " Hehehe, we acted like we were teens again in there." I said in a slightly dead tone. He was silent. We walked for about five minuets when, " What happened?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him but his hair covered his eyes. He was talking about multiply things. Our past relationship, after I 'died', what happened to me. "I don't know. I can only remember that I limped from the crash site to Kanna Village. Every thing else is a blur. I didn't remember you at all, until Kogokyo. I had dreams with you in them. When we fell down the slope is when I truly remembered. As for me as myself, I don't know. The government has destroyed us and all my faith in them is gone." I said without emotion, afraid of my own voice. "You used to laugh." He whispered. It was true, I used to laugh all the time. Even in the middle of a minefield I would laugh. I was known in some places as 'The Laughing Assassin'. I would always smile and joke too. But now, I laugh only a little and only really smile for my sisters. " A lot has changed." I said pointing to the left, off the path. He walked for an other five minutes be for coming to a incline. Up the incline about a hundred feet, was a landing with an other small forest on it. Along the mountain wall, at the deepest part of the forest was my house. It was really small. There was the kitchen and living room down stairs with a bathroom on the first floor and then my room in the attic. I had my bed along the back wall with a giant war fan as a headboard. It was all black with white flowers along the bottom that came into a wave shape on the far right. I had book shelves ling all the walls and a black trunk under my bed to hold clothes and other things. (A/N: remember that. It's important.) We sat on dark blue mats in the living room that were clearly worn out. There was a fire pit in the middle of the floor to cook and shelves holding plates and bowls and things. In the far back right corner were the stairs leading to my room. We sat in silence for a while. "You can sleep here if you like. I know that I don't mind." I said with a sly smile trying to lighten the mood. Kyuzo smirked at my attempt. " Tomorrow I will have one day left to decide huh?" It sounded like a question but I knew it was a statement. "Yep so make the chose that won't kill you!" I laugh while waving my finger at him. He took his hands and pretended to weigh his options. I threw a napkin at him. It hit his face and stuck. I busted out laughing. "Not cool," he said coolly, but that made me laugh harder. I crawled up stairs after my laughing fit. He was watching me with a confused look. "Are you coming or not?" I asked while crawling. He blew out a candle and scrambled up the stairs to catch up to me. He tried to scoop me up like a chilled when I said, " Im a samurai and a ninja Dammit! I cam crawl up the stairs on my own." He held up his ands in an 'ok' manor. At the top of the stairs I slid back a door and crawled into my room. Above the side of my bed was a sliding-glass window. It let in a cool breeze a couple fireflies. Kyuzo was looking at all my books, when I asked, "Can you cough help cough me take this dress thing off?" He hesitated for a moment, trying to not laugh before he helped my stand up and un-tie the obi. "Thank ya!" I coughed. "Man is it me or it dusty in here?" I asked with a silly face. He just shook his head. I pulled off the dress and got in a crawling position to pull out my trunk. It was a dark brown wood and was smooth all over. Upon opening it, there were old photos taped up into the lid, weapons lining the sides and a place for clothes. Under the clothes at the very bottom was a journal that I had from my time in the war, that I would right in every possible chance I got. The photos in the lid were pictures of Kyuzo and me mostly, and some of my squad members. I could tell that he was looking at them. One was of him sleeping on his side curled up, while an other had him with his arms around my waist in the forest before a mission. We both looked mature in that photo. In the top right corner was a picture of all my squad members making a funny face at lunch and the one below it was of Kyuzo and I in a heated argument, and the one below that was of Kyuzo and I yelling at the cameraman. "I reread my journal and stared at these photos trying to remember. I wanted to so bad because I looked happy." I said glancing at the taped up memories. "This on is my favorite." I said pointing to a photo with Kyuzo and me sitting on to different ledges drinking tea. I was taken at a side angle and captured some of the steam the tea made. I smiled up at him, and Kyuzo smiled back at me while I put the trunk back. I took my hair out of the braid and proceeded to get into my bed. Kyuzo stood above me confused. "Well are you getting in or not?" I smirked. He turned crimson. CRIMPSON! I held in my laughter while he folded his coat, laid it on a bookcase and crawled into my bed with me. "You are really trying to win me over aren't you?" He asked. "Damn straight." I mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

**KAMBEI P.O.V.**

We fallowed them until we were hiding in the trees outside her window. "Should we really be doing this?" Heiatchi asked rubbing his neck. "Nope." Shiroji smirked. "Shh!" Gorobie and I said to them. Kyuzo and Fang could be heard coming up the stairs. They returned to speaking in Japanese, now that they were in her house. " Im a samurai and a ninja Dammit! I cam crawl up the stairs on my own." Fang yelled loudly. We exchanged weird glances. When they came into her room, Fang was on all fours with Kyuzo behind her. She at on the floor until she said something that we couldn't hear. Kyuzo acutely looked like he was trying not to laugh at her, and then he picked her up and untied her obi. "What the-" Shiroji yelled when I covered his moth. She pulled the rest of her dress off and sat on the floor in shorts and a black long sleeve shirt without the top part of the shoulders (Kyuzo's under shirt excepted all black). She opened up a trunk that she pulled out from under her bed. After Fang put the clothes away, she and Kyuzo were talking about something in the lid of the box. "What do you think he's saying?" Heiatchi asked. We remained quiet. "Photos." I guessed. Fang was pointing to something that made Kyuzo smile. "Well, I'll be!" Gorobie exclaimed. Then Fang closed the lid and put it back under her bed. She crawled into her bed as Kyuzo just stood there like an idiot. Can I say that? I think I shall. Fang was close enough to the window for us to hear her say, "Well are you getting in or not?" I know that I blushed, and at a quick glance so was every one else. Though Kyuzo turned the exact same shade of red as his coat. "Hahahaha!" Shiroji was laughing. "Fang has no shame!" he whispered. Heiatchi nodded. Kyuzo then took off his coat and laid it on a bookcase. From where we could see, as soon as he got in, Fang fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He gently caressed her cheek. I couldn't watch any more. "Come on. We need to sleep too." I said. "I feel weird peeping on them like that." Heiatchi said rubbing his neck. "They did walk out of Kiara's house rather quick, so…" Gorobie said. I walked a head of the group. Then Roji bumped my shoulder. "You fell for my cousin, eh old man?" It was more of a statement. I stayed quiet and went in to one of the spare rooms to sleep. "Well that answers my question." Roji mumbled behind the door. "Shut up." Needless to say, I didn't get any sleep knowing that Fang was in Kyuzo's arms. Damn, I had fallen. And I'm her sensei. I truly am a fool.

Review review review!


End file.
